


Angel Lust

by GiggleSnortBangDead



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Necrophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:43:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiggleSnortBangDead/pseuds/GiggleSnortBangDead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a car crash eight years after the fire and, when Derek went to check it out, he fell in love once again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel Lust

**Author's Note:**

> I am torn between saying nothing - posting this with no excuse - or providing a long and extensive explanation at to how and why this had to come about. So, instead, I'll leave you just with this. A sort of written shrug and wince in your direction.

__

He pulled away from the world after they burned. Growing up, he had learned that murderers could not function within normal society, so he could not either. One could only bring so much death into the world without being marked by it. And wolves were to never do anything that could get another person hurt, if they wanted to live in a nice, big house like the one they lived in. Like civilized folk. And, if they weren’t civilized, well, they might as well be living out in the woods, away from people. And wolves love people. They remind them of their humanity. 

So, Derek went to live in the woods after. It was where he belonged after sinning as he did. He was decidedly uncivilized in personhood and would live that way. Once should have been a warning for him. His family’s deaths had been the second strike, and the third strike, and the fourth, and the fifth, and the- 

Of course, he came into contact with people from time to time. Hikers off trail. A few lost campers. Once, a pair of teenagers, looking for a private place to fuck. He responded to each of them in the same way. Coldly. Tersely. Often with hostility. There was the occasional car crash, always on the edge of his woods, and if the people were still enough, he would gaze at their quiet faces. Try to remember how people used to make him feel. 

There was a car crash eight years after the fire and, when Derek went to check it out, he fell in love once again. 

There was a young man - boy - sleeping next to an older man - his father. Derek would have described it as peaceful if they hadn’t been bloody and flipped upside down and covered in glass.

The older man who was dead held no interest for him - Derek paid him no mind. The boy, bloody and broken as he was, held something perfect. Derek couldn’t tell if it was the simple part of his lips, or the perk of his nose, or slope of his cheeks and forehead, or the serenity in his closed eyes. And Derek knew he was sleeping - had to be - because his father’s eyes were open and cold blue while the boy’s lashes rested on his cheeks gently and showed just how lovely he was.

Derek approached the wreckage and maneuvered the boy out before he really knew what he was doing. He scooped the boy into his arms, and he was heavy and cold and Derek _knew_ he needed to warm him up soon, before sprinting off with him.

He took the boy to a little clearing and stripped him naked. He cleaned him in a stream, washing off the blood and mud and shit and glass. Derek considered clothing the boy again. Realized the clothes were dirty and the boy was too pure and clean for such things.

But still needing to get him warm, he lay him down on the grass and covered the boy’s small frame with his own. 

He studied him for so long, only daring to lightly brush over the boy’s plush mouth with his fingertips. He looked over the boy’s naked chest. His moled, pale skin. His long legs. The stillness in his body. The repose was only spoiled by the marks were glass had been embedded.

Staring at the boy’s face, waiting for him to rouse, Derek felt himself rouse in the boy’s stead. They were too close and it was embarrassing, being hard and dirty on top of innocence. Regardless, Derek ground down, rubbing himself into the boy’s hip and the boy’s legs spread apart just a little for him.

Derek wanted to gape or gasp or kiss the boy’s beautiful, open mouth. The boy was responding. Was inviting. He _wanted_ him.

Derek did it again and he thought the boy might have moaned. However, looking at his face, he seemed so very still and Derek had to try once more. He groaned and was certain this time that the boy was vocalizing in synch with him.

He finally leaned down to kiss the boy’s lips, even though he shouldn’t have, because the boy was an angel and Derek was a sinner. He was unresponsive and Derek realized this must have been his first kiss. He could understand that the boy under him was nervous and unable to return the gesture, having no practice as he did. Not wanting to make the boy any more anxious, Derek moved down to his throat and then chest. He trailed down to the boy’s navel, dipping his tongue in.

“Okay?” Derek asked, his voice rough as it was frequently left unused.

The boy said nothing, and Derek knew him to be overwhelmed. 

“Is this too fast?” he tried again. But the boy had no words to convey how he felt, being too lost in the sensation of his first time. However, by the spread of his legs and the excited tension in his body, he urged Derek forward.

Derek spread the boy’s legs even more, tilting his hips up. He placed his own fingers into his mouth, wetting them, and then bringing them down to the boy’s hole. Ran them over his rim. He observed the little pucker with fascination as he nudged his first finger inside. Gently pushing his fingers in, he prepped the boy. Worked him as open and loose as he could. The boy was quiet with shock, leaving Derek to be the one making embarrassingly aroused noises.

Once Derek knew the boy was sufficiently prepared, he spread the boy, holding him apart, showing off his perfect, pink hole. Derek pushed in his own erection slowly, inch by inch, trying not to hurt the boy. They moaned together once Derek was all the way in.

Derek’s body sank and the boy’s gave way, again and again and again, as Derek rocked his hips. The boy’s eyes were closed in bliss. Slack jawed in ecstasy. Derek kissed him, and, as he fucked into the boy, he could feel the rolling loll of the boy’s head as he was helpless in pleasure. Derek felt lost and loved and so in love with the perfect being beneath him.

“I love you,” Derek whispered, needing him to know, and he swore he could hear the boy’s breath shutter with excitement. Had the boy had words of his own, he would have said _yes yes yes_. Derek knew it. Did not have to ask for a response.

Derek did not last long and sobbed as he came. He felt almost bad that it had happed so fast, but the boy didn’t seem to mind. They lay together, afterwards. Derek’s head on the boy’s chest. He listened for a heartbeat which was so faint, so relaxed, that it sounded like his own. They had become one so well that they were sharing hearts now.

Derek knew the boy had slipped into sleep. Must have been exhausted. He stayed with him a moment but felt the weight of his day bearing down on him. He had to get up and leave the cool, perfect innocence under him. He whispered a word of parting and a few of love before standing and leaving him to sleep in the peaceful clearing.

When he came back a few hours later, a wild dog was eating the boy’s stomach out. It’s muzzle was black red and stuck inside of him in a way too sickening for Derek to comprehend. Before he knew it, he was running to the boy and throwing the dog off. She whined and bit and died very quickly when Derek broke her neck.

He looked down at his boy. He collapsed at his side and shook his shoulders, trying to wake him. He pushed all that wasn’t in the dog’s stomach back into the boy’s and felt himself crying like a child because he couldn’t fix it, he just couldn’t. Looking at his face, the boy held the same serenity in death that he had in sleep.

Derek mourned him and left him in the clearing. Felt guilty. Always felt guilty.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been out of town for a while. I'm not caught up on the show and I know that means I should probably refrain from posting. But, uhm... I hope this isn't too terrible. Thanks for reading and I hope you have a nice day.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Angel Lust (Video)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1544261) by [GiggleSnortBangDead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiggleSnortBangDead/pseuds/GiggleSnortBangDead)




End file.
